


The death and life of Theon Greyjoy

by allen_sleep



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allen_sleep/pseuds/allen_sleep





	The death and life of Theon Greyjoy

席恩.葛雷乔伊的死与生

Attention！  
我流thjon，两个人都有点病病  
标题玩梗，捏他自Kit参演电影The Death And Life of John F. Donovan，本文与电影内容无关

 

Side A

琼恩.雪诺接触到这件棘手的案子，是在他刚被分派进守夜人支部的时候。  
他才从警校毕业不到半年，还是个毛头小子，被局长莫尔蒙按着脑袋进了刑侦，一腔热血未经考验便浇灭。他囿于狭小的办公隔间，右手边褪色的马克杯里结满咖啡的残渣，经过沉淀的表面慢慢漂起一层薄脂。办公室的咖啡机上了年头，没几个人想去清理那些法兰绒。  
托蒙德坐在夹板对面，塑料面发黄，透着厚厚的油光，凑近会闻到一股发酵的腥臭。他咳嗽的时候雷霆万钧，烟灰缸里插着艺术品般的烟头。不定时升腾的烟雾会告诉每个人，什么时候该来个人调节气氛，什么时候该老实低头做事。  
这是他接手的第一个案子，真正意义上的，而不是那种在街头游手好闲地查证件。  
琼恩被划进守夜人之前，像每个新警一样，顶着北境少有的夏日阳光，驻守在街道上，任劳任怨。在汗流浃背的三个月里，他做得最多的事，就是临检证件和红灯罚款，日复一日。他不擅长对人摆笑脸，对临检的人更没有好脸色，不止一次因态度恶劣遭到投诉，引来同组人的仇视。  
出了警校的校场，他连枪都没开过。他原本对此耿耿于怀，直到山姆威尔劝他，巡警的枪开了是要引起公愤的，万一制服对象还是什么特殊人物，少不了记者招待会、警长引咎、流媒体添油加醋。更何况安柏城区素来平静无事，这里可不是自由联邦，他们也不是电影里的黑衣特工。  
他认识山姆威尔是三年前的事，准确来说他们是警校同期，即使他们总是被分在不同的小组。  
山姆是个温和好说话的人，琼恩认识人不多，但不是每个胖子都能像山姆一样温吞。他从出现在校场里就是个异类，没人对他能提枪擒拿抱有幻想，一方面是他的体型；这不是主要原因，如果他愿意，他同样可以用身躯威胁那些瘦骨如柴的人。另一方面是山姆的性格，他承认自己是个软弱的人，害怕听见枪声，害怕见到流血，即使是琼恩认为最简单的格斗，山姆也避而远之。没有人知道他为什么要考进警校，更多人好奇他是怎么考进警校。  
而琼恩不会，他有好奇心，但从不过问。山姆觉得这样很好，琼恩也觉得这样很好。  
托蒙德交给他沉重的卷宗，无疑是对无聊度日的神赐。他警告琼恩，这件事最好不要过分究根结底，没有人愿意接手才给了这个新人。无数案例和课程告诉小警员，家庭纠纷化刑事案件的艰难在于当事人之间的关系，人都是死在自己多余的好奇心下。  
琼恩开始阅读卷宗的地点不在警局，那天夜里不是他当班。他回到出租屋般老旧的宿舍时，已是夜晚八点，外面雷雨轰鸣，他弯着腰跑进一楼大厅，他的裤管和衣服湿透了，头发粘在脸上，伞在风中毫无作用。他经过楼道时，与同期的派普打了个照面。  
“你是从烂泥地里爬上来的吗，史塔克家豢养的傻子。”派普促狭地揽着一个长卷发的女人，嫌恶地瞟了一眼地上的泥水。很快，一墙之隔的派普屋内发出规律的噪音，铁架床撞动石砖，女性急促的声音伴随着墙灰的震动，穿透白垩墙面。  
警察宿舍让他想起集群生活的不便，但他也从未离开过这个生活圈，因而也默默任由自己游离在他们之间。  
偶尔他会回忆史塔克大家庭，奈德会不会觉得这个沉默寡言的孩子去了警校有点可惜？琼恩更多时候不会去想答案，他通常是筋疲力竭地往床尾甩下制服，裹着被单和凉透的汗睡到清晨，在头晕和第二天的微光中走到盥洗室，打开楼层共用的水管清洗身体。  
水管是老式建筑常用的那种，一条通到底，供上十楼对它来说颇为艰难，特别是八九点的高峰期，水泵常常失灵，水压像是一条疲软的虫子，缩在虫蜕里不肯露头，连累六楼开始的较高层也受罪。琼恩最开始仍保有学院派的作风，每天晚上八点是他标准的洗浴时间，他原以为托蒙德口中“不要打扰别人的夜间活动”，仅限于某种大家心知肚明的范围。直到他第三天从淋浴间出来，发现门锁被撬开，冷不丁正侧同时迎接了几拳，腹股沟挨了结实的膝击。暴徒们砸坏了盥洗室的水管，提醒他，少给楼上楼下添乱，管理费的赔偿和水管修理，这笔帐由他自己买单。  
琼恩与那些裹紧白色冬衣、满头乱发的男人们素不相识，他猜测也许是警局其他部门的人，他向莫尔蒙打听，莫尔蒙只是劝他少管闲事，不了了之。他也渐渐习惯了不在这个时候为难自己，为难水管。  
琼恩坐在发着青苔腥气的窗前，打开笔记软化起皱的封面，里面笔录和复印件都少得可怜，唯一厚的是嫌疑人档案和板上钉钉的人证，这是一对未经登记同居的同性恋人。  
那是席恩.葛雷乔伊。他想。  
受害人的证件照与事件后判若两人，那是一张介于少年和青年的脸，对比起他的实际年龄来说有些显小，鼻骨大概是新做的恢复手术，包在一团纱布下面，化疗病人般稀疏的灰黑色长发，蓝灰的瞳孔深陷在隆起的眉骨后，有些惊惶，穿着医院宽大的病服，苍白虚弱，而不是琼恩记忆里杂乱的金发和闪亮的唇钉。  
葛雷乔伊不是第一次出现在警察局的笔记里，但还是第一次以受害者的面貌出现。  
他比史塔克家的孩子都大了几岁，在他又一次和凯特琳吵翻，离家出走后，罗柏和琼恩去临冬城区的管教所接他，因为凯特琳不愿去，奈德只有第二天才有空。席恩在少管所偷偷打给罗柏，难过地说他想家了，能不能早些来带他回去。  
那时席恩已经十七岁，以大人自居，他蓄长染了金棕的头发，偷偷留起绒毛一样蓄不长的嬉皮胡，不满足于商店货架上的小偷小摸，飞叶子，在荷尔蒙的作用下不断更换伴侣。他好像爱上了打孔的乐趣，右耳耳骨，嘴唇和肚脐都成了他的实验田，或者打架，打进少管所，打进警察局。精确得如同一本分析White Trash的社科指南。  
他们不止一次在中学外复杂的小巷里找到席恩，那种贴着各式小广告和写满诈骗电话的巷子，总是某家小旅馆的某间小房间，地点和门房号都由席恩告诉他们。有时罗柏会离开得早些，他在外面有微积分补习；有时琼恩不会过去，他对那里的气味实在喜欢不起来。  
他们间接认识了席恩的女友萝丝，每逢单周他们就会在过道上擦肩而过，狭窄过道上都飘满特殊的草叶气息，用席恩自己的话来说只是一时兴起的“同伴”。  
席恩不喜欢开灯，他说开灯会影响氛围，他总是把被单和其他不该让他们看见的东西裹成一团，堆在床头，给他们空出一片净土。三个人挤在卫生程度低下的房间，看小笔电里的成人电影，或者玩席恩弄到的游戏。他常常能弄到不知哪来的主机和游戏碟，有时还很新，罗柏问起他就说是向朋友借的，往深处问是哪个朋友，他从没回答过同样的名字。  
通常这样的房间里总是充满一股化妆品和咸腥的汗味，若有若无的氨气，以及冰箱里发臭的咸鱼味，和青少年衣服上三倍的洗衣粉味，像蒸桑拿一样，分子在人与人的碰撞间循环几亿遍，混成难闻的终极体，在琼恩的少年时期留下浓墨重彩的气味记忆。  
凯特琳早些时候带席恩去做过心理咨询，她怀疑他是否患有躁狂或者类似的病症，或者葛雷乔伊家是否有某种心理疾病的遗传。他绝不可能患病，如果他患有躁狂，那么我肯定有自闭倾向，或者阿斯伯格，而且已经病入膏肓。十五岁的琼恩听席恩回来后夸夸其谈，白眼几乎要翻到天上，他更像是在炫耀某种天赋，而非对自己异常的解释。  
琼恩翻看那些照片，作为证据，它们保存得远比笔录要好，相机下的分辨率达到令人惊讶的地步。那些苍白皮肤上深红的伤痕，恢复了又裂开的创口，鼓起发炎的愈合肉虫，照片噪点下传出近似肉体的温软质感。  
拍摄行为是捕食行动的升华，琼恩幻想自己在侵犯席恩，把图像变成可以被象征性地拥有的物件，他的食指慢慢移动到席恩突出的肋骨——他现在抚摸的是葛雷乔伊，是席恩.葛雷乔伊的身体和皮肤。流动的、鲜活的躯体，包括皮肤表面凹凸不平的伤疤，发痒发烫的血痂，皮肤下割手的骨节，细瘦的手腕和小腿，往上是仍旧倨傲的下巴和意气风发的笑容。  
琼恩发现自己仍然控制不住地想干他，想得阴茎发疼，他有好几年没再出现过这个情况，从他毕业搬离史塔克家，至今为止的三年内。  
当琼恩和罗柏还在十一年级里乳臭未干，席恩已经自立门户，过上勉强充饥的日子。据琼恩所知，席恩没有读大学，他对凯特琳的安排不太上心，似乎比起学习，他更看重的是经济上的问题。那段时间史塔克家的经济状况不甚理想，珊莎的私立女校、艾丽娅的留学费用是最大的难题，养子的自告奋勇，对变故横生的史塔克家来说无疑是种解脱。  
他对职业要求同样不高，没有晋升，没有奖励，准时准点，拎包走人，浑浑噩噩，对他来说只要没人敢逼他加班就是最好的工作。琼恩板着脸，像个出走的孩子，倔强地背着沉重的帆布包，里面装满一周的伙食，搭乘地铁去那间位于东区港口的廉租房，简易房车角落垒有几箱罐头和速食品，墨绿色茶几上堆满巧克力包装纸和压扁的易拉罐，他理解席恩对于寄人篱下的心情，但想不通为什么席恩要这么匆忙地搬离史塔克，匆忙到连落脚点都没有，像是莽撞奔向自由草坪的家犬。  
没有凯特琳的约束，席恩越发我行我素，把工资花到勉强凑齐房租，剩余几十块纸币要度过后面大半个月，有时根本剩不下几块钱，还需要向罗柏和琼恩借。罗柏自己的零花比琼恩多些，但也不到能支撑一个成年人房租的程度，席恩会露出一些难过又故作矜持的姿态，哄骗罗柏向凯特琳要零花。这招用多了就没用了，这位严母会察觉到罗柏过度的开支，质疑长子是不是在学校被霸凌，或者到了叛逆期想买什么奢侈品。琼恩问席恩房租怎么解决，他只回答船到桥头自然直。  
琼恩怀疑过他是否在用某种“成人的方法”贿赂女房东，拖延房租时间，他向来擅长察觉一些别人难以认知的东西，他承认葛雷乔伊在皮囊之上确实颇受青睐，但他更多的是感到被欺骗。  
晚上，他在席恩身上起伏，亲吻光滑的肩胛，窄小的单人床架发出怒不可遏的尖啸，像西区剧院里肃穆的伴唱绕着首席男高音席恩的呜咽呻吟。琼恩不问，也不出声，只是默默以少年人的倔强发力，也许是他握在席恩手上的力气太大，也许是他们忽然心有灵犀，席恩理解到了什么。  
结束后，他背对席恩坐在床的左侧，不顾身上一层汗，拉拉扯扯套上洗薄的宽松T恤。席恩凑近他，左手搭在他肩上，一丝热流在他耳边轻轻吹过，说，这件事，要保密。——至于是何事，席恩没有挑明。  
这是他们之间的关系最重要的一点，就是他们从来没有关系。琼恩是不存在的私生子，席恩是名存实亡的葛雷乔伊，他们都不属于史塔克或任何一方，因而除了他们自己，他们什么都不拥有。这是他们默许的放纵，蛛网般脆弱又坚韧，罗柏.史塔克不懂，山姆威尔.塔利不懂，其他人也不懂。他们单独在一起时从不讨论家人、爱和归属。  
他合起沉重的笔记，伸长手去关灯，仰躺在床上，放任自己沉浸在漫长的刻奇中，回忆年少的琼恩.雪诺。还在耳轮发烫时，他用力将席恩的手臂拍开，有些窘迫，说这件衣服的领子本来就有点变形，别再扯坏了。席恩会好笑地反问，这件衣服还是我传下来给你的，你还真是当宝贝留着。  
他缅怀起席恩的手来，干燥温暖，掌心的肉有些厚，掌纹不明显，没有那种经历过洗衣粉和重物打磨的粗糙，比起他自己的手更为舒适，在他们为彼此手淫时，琼恩无意中记下了这些无关紧要的事情。  
照片上的手腕却是比他印象里的席恩纤细多了，几乎只剩下骨头，除去束缚后的淤青，指甲也不再圆润整齐，因为缺乏营养而变得灰暗起伏。  
琼恩难得地对案子跃跃欲试，特别是在席恩的头发重新褪回黑色之后。他格外喜欢席恩的头发，有些蜷曲，长度及肩，只要席恩不开口坐在那里，像是油画中的贵族男孩。  
席恩曾经在情事中嘲笑他，说他对生母莱安娜仅仅只是见过照片，就成了一辈子的俄狄浦斯。琼恩没有回答，他不觉得自己会变成于连，或者其他的什么人。那时琼恩刚拿到警校的通知书，还没有向史塔克家的人公布，他最先去了席恩工作的地方。  
他早已习惯席恩的冷嘲热讽，但他那天颇为愤怒地拽紧席恩的头发，在他的肠道里用力挺撞。他说现在干你的人是我，以后也还是我，你和我都不会变，葛雷乔伊，你是葛雷乔伊。而席恩上下抽噎着反驳，说你真是什么都不懂，琼恩.雪诺。  
那时席恩可能出血了，他生起气来不一定能控制好自己的力道。这大约是他们倒数第二次见面，不是多好的回忆。琼恩有点记不清前因后果，按席恩那张嘴的贫贱程度，他不应该只是为了这句话而生气，他还记得席恩一边掩饰着讥讽他，一边喘气讨饶的场景，时间过去得有点久，连擒住席恩手腕的感觉他也遗忘了。  
他数着雨声，强迫自己进入睡眠状态。

 

Side B

阿莎开了二十几英里回到市区，天空乌云压顶，从临冬郊外一直蔓延到城区。她放缓速度，经过加油站时在汽车餐厅买了两个套餐，中年发福的工作人员打着瞌睡，晃着腰膀走到背后的雪糕机前，费劲地挤出一丁点可怜的赠品，垫着几张又薄又小的方形餐巾。  
阿莎抓过纸袋，又快又狠地摇上车窗，几乎夹到男人的手指。她随手把汉堡扔给后座的席恩。  
他极具仪式感地脱下西装外套，把它披在后座的垫子上，露出一角还没拆下的商标。  
“我不想吃煎猪扒的。”  
席恩咬过一口又嫌恶地放下，劣质动物油的油腻香气引得他胃里难受。他饿极了，饿得胃酸上下翻腾，他小口地啜着可乐，冰冻胃里的暴乱。  
他小心翼翼地翘起手指，重新把四处流油的汉堡放回包装纸，阿莎说这辆车比他重要，也贵多了。  
“不想吃就别吃，留着当晚饭。”  
“等会经过瓦登街的时候可以去那里吃，有家很不错的店。”  
“用谁的钱付？你吗？”  
阿莎单手握着方向盘，朝后视镜里大脑放空的席恩看了一眼，咬下一口廉价面包夹芝士猪扒，没再说话。  
他们刚从凯特琳.史塔克的葬礼回来。在临冬城郊那块有名的公墓山上，满山遍野开着十字架的白花。以前她会带孩子们去缅怀奈德，告诉他们，奈德.史塔克永远是你们的英雄，只是七神——又或者是旧神，他们那里发生了灾难，需要救生员，所以他被召唤离开了我们。而现在，凯特琳也是那些花儿的一员了。  
席恩和阿莎远远地站在一边，身后是成片的鱼梁木林，风吹过时有沙沙的声响。好在凯特琳为人温和，人脉广泛，他们出现在现场也不突兀。  
席恩努力辨认，他最先看到的是坐着轮椅的布兰，孩子的面庞已然成长为少年，他猝不及防地与布兰四目相接，立刻转向他处。  
他看见罗柏，走在送葬队伍的首位，抬着凯特琳的棺椁，走向掘墓人挖好的墓地，一言不发，从他绷紧的脸上看不出悲喜，只有下巴颏上的青茬看得出他的颓废。他又看到出落得高挑优雅的珊莎，她双眼红肿，双手交握在胸前，小妹艾丽娅挨着珊莎，罕见地低头不语，像是在默哀。  
他唯独找不到雪诺。他以为他会与凯特琳冰释前嫌，人死如灯灭，什么前尘旧事都像一笔烂账，没得再偿还也没法再计较。  
席恩烦躁地揉皱了附赠的餐巾纸，它们薄如蝉翼，草梗都快扎破他的掌心，团成一团也没有多大分量。  
他们横穿过瓦登街，他以前常去的那家餐馆已经变成了咖啡厅，年轻的男女坐在外围阳伞下打趣。无聊又该死的咖啡厅。  
“雪诺给你的号码还留着吗？”  
“你怎么还惦记着他，那个都不能自理的小可爱。”  
“……我怀疑他是偷拍我的人，嫌疑人。”  
席恩终于下定决心把那团纸扔出去，它在车流穿行的内环路上滚了几滚，被轮胎搅动的气流来回折腾，最后在一辆公交车下碾压摊平。  
临近葬礼结束，阿莎在登记簿上发现了琼恩的名字，她发现琼恩正是负责回填的那名工人，只是罗柏和其他史塔克家人对他毫无表示，就像完全不认识琼恩.雪诺这个人。阿莎在神木林长廊里找到了琼恩，他坐在廊柱下，皮鞋和裤腿沾满泥土，看上去疲惫又冷漠，他没见过阿莎，对这个不请自来搭讪的女人毫无想法，甚至有些抗拒。  
“我不觉得他是那种高智商的人，他见到我开口第一句就是‘你的头发好像我认识的人’。现在谁还用这种老土的方式搭讪？”  
“他比我想象得会隐藏，”席恩说，“他比我们都适合隐藏，我见过他的手段。”  
更早的时候，大约是席恩快出院的那段时间，临冬城漫长的冬天，他在警察医院里见过琼恩，每周固定的时间和地点，抱着一束花，像是来探视。他们总会在九楼康复病房的路口擦肩而过，他往外走，琼恩向里，他认出琼恩是在第二次，而琼恩一直没有表明过态度。  
席恩从电梯间来到门廊，他抱着水瓶，慢慢走到公共长椅上坐下，左腿的腿骨还不太熟悉地面，现在还无法自由跑跳。他没有比手机和水瓶更重的东西，护士也不允许看护病房里有铁器。  
在他身后几码的电梯门打开，琼恩踏着急促的步子从席恩身边经过，黑色毛呢大衣掠过掀起一阵风。他手上的花束没了，身上多了以前没有的古龙水香，有一种孩子长大的感觉，他想，他听见有什么东西碎裂的清脆声音。  
午休时，席恩趁护士站人少的空隙，翻阅九楼住院部的床位名单。他有些绝望地发现，这里大部分病人都是女性，根本无从寻起。  
他收到匿名短信是在那天下午。是一张经过放大处理的模糊照片，看起来像是枯瘦的柴打了绷带，席恩好笑地再放大，却发现那根柴背后的墙上，贴有楼下门廊的标语，蓝白相间的字和底色。  
那是席恩自己的脖子，绑着白色的绷带，那声脆响只是无情的快门。  
“可他既没有相机，也没有时间把你拍下来。”  
“你记得沃克.埃文斯怎么拍的那张公民众生相吗？琼恩很有可能也像那样，用藏在大衣纽扣里的摄影机拍我。”  
阿莎阴森森地笑，席恩猜到她会说什么：“你的被害妄想还没治好吗，小子。”  
“阿莎，”席恩坚定地说，“你到临冬城警局那里把我放下来，我要去找他。”  
“你的胃比你需要食物，席恩。”  
“我会自己处理好的。”他执意要这么做。


End file.
